Autobot on Titan
by Shockdragon
Summary: The story takes place before Age of Extinction, Sideswipe is on the run from humans when he is suddenly transported to the world of Attack on Titan, where he will ally himself with humanity once again, and face not only Titans, but some inner demons from his past, and even a former autobot turned traitor from his past.
1. Chapter 1

"Calling all autobots, we are under targeted attack, cease all contact with humans", that transmission ran through Sideswipes head over and over again. It has been 4 years since the Chicago incident, and the Autobot-Decepticon civil war has come to a hault due to The United States severing their ties with the autobots, and their ultimate and complete betrayal when the humans began hunting there former allies, seeing no difference in The good or bad.

Sideswipe had finally reached a substancial place in The autobot ranks, second in command, however he was the default choice that came at a cost. His teacher Ironhide was second in command long before him, until Sentinel Prime had killed Ironhide. This began Sentinel's defection, and eventual Invasion of Chicago. This dealt a heavy blow to Sideswipe, he was good friends with Ironhide for years. Nevertheless, he buried his sadness; knowing that casualties were an unfortunate consequence of war. The messed up thing was that he was only second in command for only a few days, since all Autobots seperated into smaller groups and had gone into hiding after the humans betrayed them. Sideswipe learned the hard way how bad it is to be at the other end of human aggression, witnessing the death of Leadfoot, and barely escaping himself, as his human pursuers were very determined to see him dead. It angered Sideswipe knowing there was something he could have done to save Leadfoot. But alas! He could barely do anything himself at the wrath of the humans. The autobots taught the humans how to deal with Cybertronians, and it had come to bite them in their exhaust ports.

To help disguise himself from his attackers, he disguised himself as a red lamborghini.

One night, Sideswipe was driving back to his hide out with some recently harvested energon from a near by mine. "Well I'm home" he thought, as he drove into an abandoned factory. He transformed into his robot mode using his wheels for feet to skate over to a large tank which he managed to convert into a machine that refines energon into fuel. Once he converts the energon into fuel, he puts the energon into several barrels that have been laying around and drinks the energon out of the barrels.

When he finished he walked outside and looked at the stars, wondering if his fellow autobots were alright. "The universe must hate us, first we loose our home, and now we're on the brink of extinction" he says to himself. Though Sideswipe has managed to retain his confident and charismatic personality, he has become more angry at himself for noT seeing humanity's beTrayal coming, and ThaT he could barely help his fellow autobots.

"You were born a soldier, suck it up Sideswipe, this is war, all you need to do is survive it however you can and if you can now" he thinks to himself. He continues to look up into the night sky, and thinks back to all the good times he's had with the autobots, and one memory struck him. It was a hours before the autobots had it's Ties severed with The U.S.

Flashback

Sideswipe is skating over to Ratchet, the latter working on a remote like device

"Hey doc, whatcha up to?" Sideswipe asks

"I'm working on a special project" Ratchet says

"That's very specific" Sideswipe says

Ratchet rolls his eyes "You young bots are too curious for your own good" Ratchet says

"Well then just tell me what you're working on and I'll leave you alone" Sideswipe says

"Fine, do you recall the space bridge pillars?" Ratchet asks

"Yeah, they were used for transport, you and Bee took down the main one" Sideswipe says

"Correct, now I have managed to reverse engineer the Space bridge into this small remote like device, containing the ability to open a portal to anywhere, a portable space bridge if you will" Ratchet says

"Cool, can I see it" Sideswipe say reaching for it and Ratchet slaps his hand

"No, it's not ready yet, needs a few more adjustments" Ratchet says going back to tinkering with the device

He does this for a few more minutes while Sideswipe sits back and waits

"Done!" Ratchet says holding up the device

"Can I see it now?" Sideswipe says impatiently

"Fine, I need someone to test it anyway" before Sideswipe could tinker with it, a voice on The intercom of The N.E.S.T facility's speakers began broadcasting a life changing announcement

"Attention all N.E.S.T personel, we are officially shutting down, prepare to close shop by 0'800, all autobots are to leave the premises" the voice on the intercom says

"What?!" Sideswipe says

"But we only go new recruits a few days ago, or others who have gathered here" Ratchet says

"Where will we go?" Sideswipe asks,

Ratchet just shrugs

Sideswipe tries to hand Ratchet back the device

"No keep it, use it when your life depends on it" Ratchet says

End of flashback

Sideswipe pulls out The device that he kept on his side and he looked at it

' This could take me anywhere' Sideswipe says

His train of thought was broken when he heard the sound of helicopters and the sight of several search lights

"Damn, how did they find me?" Sideswipe asks himself in frustration and he scates inside The building

"Ok boys let's make this quick, I wanna be home for dinner with this transformers energon all over the place" a soldier says, he gives several orders To split into several squads and split up

He then turns on his head com unit "This is James Savoy, we've got this one corned, as far as anyone is concerned, he isn't going anywhere" he says into his com unit

"Excellent Savoy, see it done, my asset will be close by in need case of back up" a voice responds

The voice belongs to Harold Attinger, a paranoid government official who hates the Transformers and founder of the government group of Transformer hunters called Cemetary Wind

"I won't need that scum bag of a bounty hunter today" Savoy says

"I remembering you saying that before when you were on the trail of a blue autobot from the wreckers unit, he nearly escaped, until that so called scum bag of bounty hunter stepped in" Attinger replied

Sideswipe had hacked the communications and fell on one knee when he heard what Attinger said, they had gotten Topspin, but who was this bounty hunter they were talking about?

He didn't have time to think about it, he had to focus on a method of escaping as Cemetary Wind slowly closed in on his position, then he got an idea.

Cemetary Wind was slowly closing in on the autobot's position. They enter the building and begin searching the building for the autobot

"Sir, we have an energon reading" a soldier says to Savoy and he nods "All right people, stay sharp" he says. The soldiers approach the tank that Sideswipe had converted into an energon refiner, "Sir the signal's getting sTronger in these oil barrels" a soldier tells Savoy

Savoy looked inside the barrel and saw it was half empty with energon and kicks it over in anger

"The bastard knew we were coming! He's probably long gone by now!" Savoy shouts

Meanwhile, Sideswipe is hiding behind The The Tank since it's larger Than him, having his double barrel flare launcher aT The ready

"Sir, we goT anoTher signal, This one is larger, iT's coming from ThaT Tank" a soldier says and They begin closing in

"I'm home!" Sideswipe says and he shooTs The barrels filled wiTh energon, causing a large enough explosion To send The humans flying, while Sideswipe changes inTo his vehicle mode and drives off

Savoy punches The ground in frusTraTion

"Savoy whaT's going on, who did you find?" ATTinger asks

"IT's some silver auToboT wiTh wheels for feeT, he knew we were coming" Savoy responds on his com uniT

Meanwhile in CemeTary Wind headquarTers, ATTinger ponders, Trying To Think abouT which auToboT iT is, his is widen when he realises who iT is and he geTs up ouT his chair

"Savoy! Take ThaT auToboT down wiTh cauTion, he's almosT as dangerous as Prime and jusT as clever" ATTinger shouTs

Savoy simply rolls his eyes as he and his squad geT up, "They're jusT hunks of meTal sir, waiTing To be puT back in The scrap yard" Savoy says

Sideswipe races Through The The abandoned facTory faciliTies looking for a way ouT, hearing The helicopTers closing in on him, he suddenly sees he is being shoT aT from behind and sees several CemeTary Wind forces in several Rally FighTer vehicles and a black Suburban wiTh a TurreT mounTed The The roof of The car

"Am I The only one who Thinks Those cars are scary?" Sideswipe says To himself.  
>They conTinue To shooT aT Sideswipe as he barely manages To dodge The bulleTs<p>

"Time To geT rid of These A-holes" Sideswipe says and he drives inTo The facTory's parking building and The Cemetery Wind forces follow him in

The chase resulTs in Sideswipe being chased To The Top of The building, resulTing Sideswipe outmaneuvering Them nearly every sTep of The way, causing the suburban To soar ouT of The building and crash, and several rally fighTers crashing inTo pillars, unTil There was only one lefT.

They manage To corner Sideswipe on The roof of The building, and he remains in vehicle mode. Savoy sTeps ouT of The car and walks over To Sideswipe

"You know, out of all The boTs I've meT, you and Prime were The hardesT To find and corner, The only difference is, Prime goT away and he wenT ouT fighTing" Savoy says

'Primes alive! Then There's hope afTer all!' Sideswipe says in his head

"You know my superiors say your dangerous, and I'll admiT you were Tough To caTch, buT iT ends here, The only Thing I'm surprised is you're going down wiThouT a fighT, someThing your oTher auToboTs never did, so I'll give you The curtsy of having your lasT words" Savoy says

"I promise you This human, you will pay for your crimes, and These aren'T my lasT words!" Sideswipe exclaims and he Transforms inTo his roboT mode and using his cyberTanium swords, slices The Rally fighTer in half, causing a small explosion, a Cemetery Wind helicopTer begins ascending up To Their posiTion, and Sideswipe jumps up and grabs The railing under The helicopTer as Savoy slowly geTs up

"You will answer for The spilled energon on your hands human!" Sideswipe says To Savoy as The helicopTer slowly begins falling

JusT when The helicopTer is abouT To crash, Sideswipe jumps off of iT and lands safely nearby.

"Well ThaT was inTeresTing" Sideswipe says changing into his vehicle mode and driving off

"Once again human, I have To clean up your mess" a voice says on Savoy's com uniT

Sideswipe is speeding Through The factory's faciliTy once again and sees an exiT rouTe, 'Yes, I'm home free' he thinks until a shoT is fired in fired in front of him and he Transformed into robot mode and landed on his side. Sideswipe then sees a large figure dark grey figure with a green visor walk over to him, as the figure gets closer, Sideswipe can tell it's a cybertronian.

"Who are you?" Sideswipe asks

The Transformer stops a few feet infront of him.

"Call me Lockdown" Lockdown's hand retracts and turns into a spark extractor-like weapon, and Sideswipe remembers Ratchet telling stories about this ruthless bounty hunter.

"There is only one way you survive this night autobot, tell me the location of your leader, Optimus Prime" Lockdown says.

"Even if I knew..." Sideswipe says as his Cybertanium swords come out of his hands, "...I wouldn't tell you" he finishes and charges at Lockdown.

Lockdown simply rolls his eyes and kicks the autobot away, sending Sideswipe tumbling into a nearby wall.

Lockdown walks slowly walks over slowly, ' use it when your life depends on it' Sideswipe hears in his head and he pull out the remote like device Ratchet gave him and tries to active it.

"Come on you piece of crap work!" Sideswipe shouts shakes The device and it opens a porTal in front of him

Lockdown freezes, "A space bridge?" Lockdown asks in shock

Sideswipe gets up and Lockdown notices, "You aren't getting away that easy!" Lockdown shouts and he runs at Sideswipe

Sideswipe jumps through the portal and it closes immediately, leaving only Lockdown to wonder where the autobot went, then decided he didn't care since his main objective really was to retrieve the Prime

Sideswipe hears the sound of rushing water and birds tweeting, he wakes up under a Tree in a lush green field near a spring of water

"Where am I?" he asks himself slowly getting up as he looks around and he sees a human settlement, but this one was different than the ones he had seen before, it seem..outdated. It had no tall skyscrapers and the construction of the buildings were primitive and old fashioned. He then notice a giant wall surrounding the area  
>and raises his metal eyebrow.<p>

"This place seems to be some sort of fortress to protect those living here from whatever is threatening them on the outside, but it seems outdated, if Demolisher or Allspark forbid, Devastator were here, they could break through this wall with ease and destroy everything in their path" he thinks  
>He then looks at the device he used to get to this place and it was broken<p>

"Well isn't that just great" he says sarcastically as he puts it away

"Well I might as well explore this place since I could be here for awhile" Sideswipe says and changes into his vehicle mode and drives into the city.

He noticed how he was the only car there, not to mention the city seemed totally empty, giving Sideswipe the confidence to transform into his robot mode and he began to inspect the houses, they were all empty

"Where is eveybody? They wouldn't just abandon their homes for nothing," Sideswipe says to himself and he heard large footsteps approaching him as well as strange growling noises, as the source of the footsteps approached him, Sideswipe saw that the source looked like a human, except it was only slightly taller than him and it no reproductive organs, concluding one thing, this was definitely not human.

"What the hell are you?" Sideswipe asked the creature.

The creature charged at him and only one thing came to Sideswipe's mind, 'shoot and ask questions later', he pulls out his flare launcher and fires it at the monster several times. Once the blast from the gun collides with the monster, the monsters falls over and begins to disintegrates into steam as the energon eats away at what is left of the nape of the monster's neck.

Sideswipe skates over and looks at his handy work, "So, that's what this wall is trying to keep out"

Suddenly Sideswipe hears a thunderous sound and sees a large yellow lightening bolt strike the ground on the inside of the settlement outside the wall.

"That can't be good" Sideswipe says and transforms forms into his vehicle mode and drive over to the impact point.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Sideswipe pulled up to see another gigantic humanoid monster standing at the entrance to another wall. This one looked even less human, bearing no skin, only muscle and bone.

"Woah big boy!" Sideswipe shouted as he transformed behind it. The creature looked down at him , it's sinister, stern gaze set on the autobot warrior. Then slowly moved it's gaze back to the top of the wall. Sideswipe was prepared to engage when something launched at the monster. The object was trailed by light gray lines of steam, wielding two blades, it was human.

This human had wavy black hair, light skin, and wore a white shirt with a tan jacket, bearing a symbol on each shoulder. The human looked eager to strike, ready to fell the mighty humanoid beast with a blow to the nape of the monsters neck from his blades, then the creature disappeared.

The human's name was Eren Yeager, a rookie eager to serve his military after the humanoid monster called the Colossal Titan, broke through the outer wall, causing more titans to move in and causing havoc, resulting in the death of Eren's mother. Now, Eren has a personal vendetta against all titan kind, and won't allow anything to stand in his way.

Eren looked in shock as the Colossal Titan disappeared, "How did I miss?" he asked himself and launched a cable onto the wall to prevent himself from falling.

"Did he just vanish into thin air?" he asked himself, "Eren! Did you get him or what?" another rookie named Thomas. "No he vanished, just like fi-" Eren paused and looked down to see Sideswipe hiding behind a tree.

"Just like what?! Are you okay?" Thomas asked, Eren turned to look for Sideswipe again, but the autobot was well hidden this time.

"I'm fine must have been seeing things" Eren replied and scaled back up the wall

"That was close" Sideswipe said driving out of hiding, he had transformed into his vehicle mode and hid farther in the small pocket of trees.

Sideswipe cautiously entered the city through a hole left in the wall, unknowingly being trailed by the beasts called titans.

An hour later, Sideswipe heard screaming, as if someone had died. As much as Sideswipe bared malice towards human kind for the murder of his autobot brothers, he remembered that this was another world, and he should try to start on the right foot.

"First rule of warfare, make as many allies as you can" he said as he turned around and transformed. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to charge to combat, when he was confronted by several titans.  
>Sideswipe's cybertanium blades came out, ready for battle, "Come get some" Sideswipe said and charged, cutting down every titan in his path.<p>

At first he quickly skated by them, simply decapitating the beasts from the nape of the neck and up. Then, his warrior's thirst for battle kicked in and he mowed down the second wave of titans in a tornado of blades and blood, spinning around rapidly as he cut them down as their quickly evaporating blood flew threw the air.

However, by the time he had reached the source of the screaming, he was too late to save one human, but he had a chance to save the other sitting on a roof, eye level to a bearded titan

"Oh crap, no you don't!" Sideswipe shouted as the monster reached for the human. Sideswipe delivered a mighty punch to the titan's face and the beast fell. Sideswipe then grabbed the human and skated off to a safe place to recover, or at least for the human to.

Armin could not believe what he saw, a metal titan fighting another titan. The metal titan took him around a corner and set him down, and as soon as the boy touched the ground, he screamed and tried to shield himself from the titan. "Don't eat me! Please! Don't eat me!" Armin plead as tears ran down his face.

"Kid calm down, shhh, you're gonna be okay" Sideswipe said attempting to calm the boy down, but the terrified Armin wouldn't stop screaming, "Shut Up!" Sideswipe yelled and Armin stopped, though he still sniffled a'little.

"Now, can you please tell me what is going on?!" Sideswipe requested, he saw the immense amount fear in Armin's eyes and calmed down, "Look, what's your name?" Sideswipe asked Armin calmly, as if he was a guardian calming it's child.

"A-Armin...Armin Arlert" Armin said, shaking a'little, "Okay, my name is Sideswipe" Sideswipe replied and Armin nodded.

"You're...You're a titan" Armin said, "Huh?" Sideswipe replied confused.

"Why would you attack your own kind to save another?" Armin asked, " First of all kid, I'm not what your so called titan, I am a proud member of the autobots..." Sideswipe responded putting his fist up to his chest.

"Autobot?" Armin asked confused, he had never heard of such beings.

"Yes, an autobots purpose is to protect all life, even through the use of force, my favorite kind" Sideswipe said with a small smile.

Armin nodded, still a'little confused , "Please take me to my fr-" Armin paused, remembering what had just happened, "Ugh! It's all my fault! I'm worthless!" Armin shouted holding his head crying again.

"Calm down Armin, please, you'll attract more of those monsters" Sideswipe plead, "What happened?" Sideswipe asked.

"We were part of the 104th, we were only just being released into action, but the titans picked off members of my squadron one by one, including my lifelong best friend Eren" Armin said sitting down, his knees hugged against his chest.

Sideswipe sighed, he knows what Armin is going through, "I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time, but we have to keep moving, do you know where your fellow trainees are?" Sideswpide asked and Armin nodded.

"Then let's roll" Sideswipe said and transformed into his vehicle mode, much to Armin's surprise. Armin cautiously got inside and Sideswipe drove off.

WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 2, HOPED YOU LIKED IT.

I ALSO INTEND ON ADDING MORE AUTOBOTS SO PLS VOTE FROM THIS LIST IF YOU WANT

HOIST

*OMEGA SUPREME

SLUDGE (SLOG)

*BLASTER

*BROADSIDE

OR

*RAMHORN  
>THE TOP 2 WILL BE ADDED INTO THE STORY<p>

THESE ARE NOT THE ONLY TRANSFORMERS BEING ADDED TO THE STORY, SO DO NOT FRET.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, all them dead" Connie Springer grimmingly announced looking upon the carnage of what was Eren's Squad. He had trained alongside Eren. And knowing the tough cadet had been killed put him on the edgy side.

Then he heard a strange sound, one that no one had ever heard before. It was a roaring sound, similar to a titan's, but had a large hum to it as well. "Hey you hear that?" he asked his squad and they all listened.

Suddenly, they saw a strange red and silver object coming around the corner. It was like a cart without horses, but much more sleek and stylish. "What is that?" he asked his squadmates.

Suddenly, it transformed into a giant metal titan, much to the cadets horror. "Titan!" Krista shouted as they readied their blades.

"Wait, don't!" they heard a voice shout, it was Armin in the palm of the titan's hand.

"Armin, what the hell are you doing down there?! Get out of there now!" Connie shouted to his comrade.

"No guys, Sideswipe's cool, he's with me!" Armin shouted as Sideswipe placed him on the roof near his fellow cadets.

"Armin, you realize that's a titan right?!" Connie shouted at Armin, "First of all I'm not a titan damn it!" Sideswipe replied, making every cadet but Armin go stiff.

"It..talked" Connie said dropping his blades, "Yes I did, for allspark's sake people, I'm on your side" Sideswipe replied annoyed.

"Look my name is Sideswipe, I'm an autobot, not a titan, an autobot, I'm a friend understand" Sideswipe explained in stern, yet calm voice.

They all nodded and Connie turned to Armin, "Armin, what happened?" he asked and Armin screamed from his painful memories, much to Sideswipes annoyance.

"Armin!" Sideswipe shouted and the boy immediately calmed down, snapping him back to reality. "Sorry Sideswipe" Armin said and told the story of the loss and sacrifices of his fellow squadmates.

"So they're all gone" Connie said, as if he didn't know already and Armin nodded.

"Then why did this Titan save you?"

Before Armin could answer, Ymir interrupted him, "They probably thought he was already dead, either that or he didn't taste good, if you think about it that's the real tragedy" she said, not only did it piss off Connie, but Sideswipe as well. Her cynical and malking nature reminded him a lot of Crosshairs, and Starscream.

"That's it, I'm gonna shut you up permanently!" Connie shouted before Krista intervened.

"Everyone stop this, I know we're all stressed because all our friends are dying around us, let's just keep our heads" she plead and Ymir out her arm around Krista.

"Bla bla, my my, you just might have to marry me when this crap is over" Ymir said and laughed, Sideswipe had heard enough.

The autobot raised his fist and slammed only inches away from Ymir, crushing the very air she had exhaled under his fist.

"You think this is funny?! Your fellow cadets are slowly dying, slaughtered like animals, and you're just laughing at it! What is the matter with you, are you so selfish not even caring what happens to your fellow cadets! Is it really that funny, cause I don't see anyone else laughing bitch!" Sideswipe shouted and Ymir, for the first time, went absolutely pale of fear and quickly shut her mouth.

Connie nodded, as if justice had finally been served.

"Connie, where's Mikasa?" Armin asked

"She's near one of the escape routes helping secure the civilians"

Armin nodded and using his 3D gear, took off.

"Connie is it, you and I will cover Armin, the rest of you, find your other cadets" Sideswipe ordered, actually getting a 'Yes Sir' from Connie and they followed Armin.

Meanwhile, a merchant and his cart are blocking up the escape route.

"No one's going anywhere until my cart get's free!" he shouted as the people crowded him.

A little girl looked back and notices a quickly approaching titan as it kicks a man out of the way.

Soon chaos erupts as everyone else notices and they try to push the cart through.

The titan nearly closed in until a red and sliver titan cut it down and shoots it with some sort of gun, killing the first titan.

Sideswipe quickly approached and looked over at the people, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked

Everyone stopped screaming and looked in awe at the metal titan who spoke human.

The merchant panicked, "Eat them, eat them!" he shouted, Sideswipe glared and reached his arm down and lifted the cart out of the way.

"Everyone go, escape while you still can!" Sideswipe shouted, with the people standing in fear, "Listen to him, he's on our side, please you must go!" Armin and Connie shouted as they made their approach.

The citizens hesitated, then quickly went through, "Thank you" the little girl said to everyone's surprise, Sideswipe.

He smiled and gave her a very gentle pat on the head, and sent her off to her worried mother standing off in the distance.

As Sideswipe watched the civilians leave, he felt a then metal object break on the nape of his neck, not even leaving a dent or scratch on him.

He turned to see a girl with black hair standing at the ready with two new swords, glaring at him with contempt, yet with some composure.

Mikasa stood at the ready to face this new metal titan, while Sideswipe stood ready to stop her.

**(Well that was chapter 3, it was rushed I know but I've been focusing on my other project ideas such as a Transformers/ Halo crossover, still deciding which bot should be in that one, have it narrowed down to Cosmos and Roadbuster, **

**Also please vote on which autobot you want from list provided in chapter 2, the voting period will end upon the release of chapter 5, currently tied are Sludge and Blaster)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa stood fast, ready to face down this metal titan, and sideswipe was ready to repel this human girl. Mikasa quickly launched herself with her 3D Gear and aim for Sideswipes neck. Sideswipe quickly countered by deploying his cybertanium blades and shielded himself with them, shattering Mikasa's blades quicker than her first attempt, as cybertanium is indestructible.

Mikasa quickly returned to attack Sideswipe again, despite her friends pleas to stop, aiming for the autbots eyes.

He moved out of the way just in the nick of time, Mikasa inches away from his face. Again she wheeled around, this time aiming for his legs, only for Sideswipe to back flip out of the way dodging the attack. He knew she was still young, and that he was slowly getting under her skin.

"Stay still damn you!" she shouted annoyed, "Gladly" Sideswipe replied shocking her, and he immediately snatched her in mid charge and held her down.

"Now will you stop fighting" he asked and she slowly regained her composure as Connie and Armin approached her.

"What are you two waiting for, take him out!" she shouted and the two boys looked at each other, "Yeah well, he's not a titan" Connie replied.

"Thank you!" Sideswipe said with some relief, "What are you talking about?" Mikasa replied glaring a 'little.

"He saved me, and you should see him in the field" Armin explained to his shocked friend

Sideswipe slowly released the girl from his grip, and she finally managed to regain her composure, "Armin, where's Eren?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Armin replied trying to avoid the answer, "You know what I mean, where is my brother?" Mikasa continued to ask.

"He's…" Armin replied until Connie finally broke the news, "He's dead Mikasa".

Mikasa's eyes widened, sadness and even more shock filled her heart; she had lost the only piece of family that she had left.

Suddenly, Jean and the others approached, with every single cadet following him, include Jean himself freezing in fear.

"Not this again" Sideswipe said putting his hand over his face, "I am not a titan, I am an autobot damn it! I am on your side!" he shouted.

"W-we know, Ymir told us, we just didn't really believe her" Jean replied and Sideswipe simply sighed

Connie checked his tank of steam, "How much you guys got left" he asked

"Not much" Sasha replied, "and we won't be able to make it to HQ"

"Why is that?" Sideswipe asked, "Well we need steam to power our gear, but we're almost out, and it's too dangerous to go on foot" Jean replied nervously.

Sideswipe thought about this for a few moments, thinking of strategy to help the humans safely get to their headquarters, so far the safest option was himself.

"Ok Mikasa you will lead…." Sideswipe said and she took off ignoring him

"Oookay, you" Sideswipe said and pointed at Jean, "Me?"

"Yes you, you will lead your fellow cadets to your headquarters while I escort you" Sideswipe explained to him

"Why should we trust you?" Ymir finally had the courage to say, "Because I'm your only chance" Sideswipe replied.

"Now let's move!"

Mikasa slowly glided by, the steam running out of her tank as she held back the pain she felt for the loss of her brother. She was slowly giving up on life as she cut down every titan in her path, until she finally ran out.

"what's the point" she said as a titan approached her, it's gigantic hand reaching for her.

Then Mikasa remembered something, she remembered the day Eren saved her, and had the urge to at least try to fight back, which was fueled by her hate towards the titans, towards the metal titan. "If it weren't for him Eren would be alive!" she thought.

Suddenly a roar came from the distance and the ground shook.

Suddenly a gigantic titan came barreling down towards the other titan and punched it, sending it flying.

This new titan was huge compared to the others, it had long, black hair, green eyes, and a mouth without flesh covering it.

This new Rogue Titan, roared it's battle cry, and prepared to attack

**Well that was chapter 4, now that was rushed, but hope you enjoyed it**

**The voting period is almost over, Sludge and Blaster still at the top.**

**Also, open to ideas if you have any**


	5. Chapter 5

The Rogue Titan's fist collided with the other titan's face hard, as if it had been hit in the face by a massive wrecking ball. The normal titan's head was sent flying into a bell tower as the Rogue Titan finished it off by stepping on what was left of its adversary's neck.

Meanwhile, Armin and Connie finally caught up to Mikasa and watched the short, yet brutal showdown.

"It-it knew where to go, it knew to strike the nape!" Armin said as he watched, "Who cares, let's just label it as an abnormal and get out of here" Connie replied.

"Wait! Mikasa's out of gas, we can't leave her here!" Armin shouted and they stood quietly and analyzed the situation. Armin suddenly took of the tanks off his 3D gear.

"What are you doing?!" Mikasa asked in shock, "I'm useless, you're the only one who can lead the squad, well you and Sideswipe" Armin explained and glared at the very mention of the autobot's name.

"Don't you ever say his name" Mikasa explained, 'how could I have been so selfish, not only did I abandon the others, but I left them under the command of the metal titan' Mikasa thought.

She was distracted as she heard the roar of the Rogue Titan as it continued its rampage as it slaughtered every titan around it. "I have an idea" Armin said as he watched the carnage unfold, "we could use this guy" he said looking at the Rogue Titan.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna try to recruit a titan?!" Connie questioned, "Is it so crazy, one's already on our side" Mikasa replied.

"He's different, and he's not even a titan, he's something else" Connie argued, meanwhile Sideswipe was cutting down every titan in his way, escorting the cadets to their HQ, "I don't know why, but I think I might grow on that Connie kid" Sideswipe said to himself.

"He's a titan Connie, no matter what he says" Mikasa replied and Connie simply sighed, knowing he won't win the argument, "So, what do you have in mind?" Connie asked.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and the cadets made it to HQ, with no casualties thanks to Sideswipe's protection. John looked around the empty room and saw two other cadets hiding under a desk. He then swiftly pulled one out from their hiding place and punched him right in the face.

"You cowards! You left us out there on our own! People are dead because of you!" Jean exclaimed as Bertholdt held him back.

"We had no choice! The titan's attacked from every angle, we were surrounded!" the female cadet replied.

"It's your job to deal with it!" Jean replied and a sound as if a cannonball in mid air came into the cadet's hearing.

"We've got company!" Sideswipe said as a titan came down on the building, only for Sideswipe to decapitate it.

"Hey um, metal guy, you struck the nape of their neck's right?" Sasha asked, "Why?" Sideswipe replied nervously and looked as the titan below him began to regenerate, he had missed the nape. He looked behind to see other titan's that he had failed to kill slowly regenerate.

"Ah crap" Sideswipe said and readied his blades as the legions of titan's came barreling down towards them.

"Damn, there are too many of us here, they can smell us" Jean said as he watched the approaching wave of titans.

The first titan to reach them Sideswipe swiftly decapitated by slicing through the nape of its neck, the second he gunned down with his doubled barrel flare gun. Another came and Sideswipe quickly skated to the side and bisected the titan. He is then quickly tackled by another titan and it bites him, only for its teeth to shatter on contact, and which allowed Sideswipe To quickly shoot it through the neck with his flaregun.

He fought valiantly, but his efforts became futile as more titans began piling onto him, holding him down trying to bite him and rip him apart, even then he still managed to kill more titans. As they quickly began to frenzy a roar was heard from the distance and the Rogue titan came barreling down and restarted it's rampage, killing several titans.

"What the-" Jean said and Mikasa, Connie and Armin came into view as they slowly landed in HQ, Connie carrying Armin on his back.

"That was close, I was almost out, we made it though" Connie said tapping his gas tank and turned to Armin, "You're a certified genius, as far as I'm concerned your word is law" he said patting Armin on the back.

"Look at this, this big beautiful son of a bitch has bone to pick with his own kind and the best part, he couldn't care less about us!" Connie said pointing at the Rogue Titan.

"So, you fought fire with fire" a cadet said, "but what about the metal guy?" Sasha asked and as if on cue, Sideswipe's blade slices through the pile of titans covering him.

He then pushed them off and shot the remain ones surrounding him, "Thanks for the save" Sideswipe said to the Rogue Titan but he was simply returned with a punch to the face.

"Well then, let's dance!" Sideswipe exclaimed and he engaged the Rogue Titan.

"No! He's going to ruin everything!" Mikasa shouted, "Mikasa he doesn't know" Armin explained and turned to the combatants.

Sideswipe quickly threw a punch at the Rogue Titan and it barely stumbled back. The Rogue Titan then returned the favor by punching Sideswipe square in the face, sending the Autobot to the ground hard.

The Rogue Titan was prepared to finish him, but Sideswipe wasn't done. The autobot raised his feet and began rotating the wheels on his feet quickly on the titan's face, burning rubber and blackening parts of the titan's face and the Rogue Titan stumbled back in pain, causing its anger to grow.

Sideswipe impressively back flipped back to his feet and readied his blades.

"Mikasa we need to go, let them sort things out" Jean said and they took off to the refueling area.

A few moments later, the cadets are preparing to launch an attack on the titans "patrolling" the gas chambers.

The plan was to lure the titans into the center, wait for Bertholdt's signal, blind the titans by shooting them in the eyes, and swiftly take them out as they regenerated; the plan of course was Armin's idea

"Ok steady now" Bertholdt said as everyone aimed their rifles, and waited for a good minute as the titans approached.

"Fire!" Bertholdt shouted and the cadets fired their rifles, blinding the surrounding titans, giving the cadets above them a chance to cut down the blinded titans.

It had started off well until Connie and Sasha missed their titans, and the short lived hunters returned to being the hunted.

The two titans began to advance on their prey, "Oh crap" Connie said

"I'm sorry, nice titan, I didn't mean to-" Sasha explained until her titan launched itself at her as Mikasa swiftly took out Connie's.

"Sasha!" Jean shouted and Sasha screamed as the titan closed in on her. Suddenly the titan was quickly rammed to the side, with two blades embedded in its chest, Sideswipe had come to her rescue.

He quickly sliced through the front of the titan's neck to the back, decapitating and killing it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're savior, no a god! I'll do whatever you say!" she said graveling at Sideswipe's feet.

"Hey, hey calm down kid, you're making a scene" Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe! How'd you get passed the other titan?" Armin asked.

"Who the rogue titan? We managed to reach a truce"

Flashback

As the combatants returned to attack, another titan quickly approached attempting to attack the Rogue Titan from behind.

Sideswipe quickly threw his blade and it landed in the second titan's skull, followed by the Rogue Titan ripping it out and slicing open the neck nape of the second titan.

"Whoa" Sideswipe said and the titan tossed back the blade and Sideswipe caught it. The two warriors looked at each other and the Rogue Titan turned its attention to the other titans, establishing a sort of truce with Sideswipe.

Flashback ends

"He saw I was kicking titan ass, he let me go until he was done with the others I presume" Sideswipe explained. "We have no time, everyone fuel up and be ready to roll out" Sideswipe said and the cadets ran to gas up, Mikasa standing defiantly to him until finally doing the same.

"Look, when Sideswipe put me incharge, don't let him do it to me again" Jean said to Bertholdt as they refueled their tanks.

"I think he chose you to lead not because you're the next choice, but because you are strong and ready. He saw that you were afraid, but despite that fear, you were the first to step forward and talk to him. If it weren't for you, all of us might not be here" Bertholdt explained and Jean looked in shock, thinking about his friend's advice.

After everyone was ready to go, Sideswipe "lead the charge" out, only to be confronted with the sight of two titans devouring the Rogue Titan alive.

The Rogue Titan slowly began to move, resisting its opponents and continued march quicker as it's anger grew. It eventually broke free of its rivals and it clamped its jaws around one titan's neck, crushing the nape. As the other got up, the Rogue titan, with the dead titan in its jaws, flung the titan corpse at the remaining titan like a rag doll.

The Rogue Titan roared victoriously, then collapsed to the ground as its body turned to steam.

"So much for a rematch" Sideswipe said with his arms folded.

Then, something began to move in the titan's corpse, particularly the nape of its neck. Suddenly a boy pulled himself out of the corpse undamaged; it was as if he was never touched.

While Sideswipe looked in confusion, Mikasa and the others recognized the boy, the young cadet with the fires of adventure and vengeance burning in his heart…

It was Eren.

**Well that was Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it, unlike the others, this wasn't rushed.**

**Also, the winners to the vote are...**

**Sludge and Blaster! Blaster will make his debut in chapter 7-8, Sludge will appear towards he end**

***Reminder these aren't going to be the only transformers added, so don't worry***

**Good night and Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me go you titan bastard!" a soldier from the Survey corps said as he lay in the jaws of a titan and he quickly stabbed it in the face.

This only angered the titan and it simply clamped it jaws tight, crushing the soldier's mid section, causing a massive amount of blood to spurt out from the wound.

"Just wait until Captain-", before the soldier could finish a grappling hook slide through the titan's head and a figure rapidly spun toward them, slicing the nape of the titan's neck clean off.

This man was Captain Levi, the leader of Scouts Regiment, also known as the Survey Corps. Levi gently settled down onto a roof, the gas from his 3D gear slowly dissipating as he lands. Levi then surveys the area to assess the situation.

"Hmm one on the right, two on the left" he says observing the local titans, suddenly several of his teammates land beside him.

"Sir reinforcements have arrived" Petra tells him, "Good, Petra, tend to our comrade below, you two take the titan on the right, the two on the left are mine" Levi says and flies off with his 3D gear.

Elsewhere, a young woman in glasses is quickly flying towards a titan with her 3D gear as she laughs maniacally, her name is Hanji Zoe.

Hanji lands infront of the titan and puts away her weapons, "Don't be scared big guy, I won't hurt you cross my heart and hope to die!" she shouts and the titan launches itself at her, which Hanji quickly dodges, and literally laughs in the face of danger as she slices open the nape of the titan's neck.

"See, bet you barely felt a thing" she said as the titan slowly turned to steam.

Meanwhile, Levi was engaging the two titans he had spotted, blinding one of them with swords, and it roared in pain as the other lied dead, slowly disintegrating. "Easy there big stuff, nobody's got time for a crybaby" Levi says to the blinded one.

"Let's take care of that shall we" Levi says and quickly slices the titan's neck nape open, killing it.

He looked at his hands and noticed titan blood on them, "ugh, disgusting" Levi said with a blank expression on his face.

A few moments later, Levi was on the ground as he approached Petra and the fallen soldier.

"Captain I-I can't stop the bleeding" Petra says pressing on the fallen soldier's wound, Levi got on one knee as his fallen ally tried to say something.

"Please tell this wasn't for nothing…please tell me..we made a difference" the fallen soldier says, Levi pauses and held the soldier's hand, "Yes you did soldier, you have allowed us to make great strives today..and tomorrow. Your strength shall not die with you, I shall carry the torch you pass. I swear to you, the titans shall be eradicated!" Levi said in to the soldier and the soldier passed peacefully.

"Levi! We're pulling out, there's a swarm of titans heading north" a soldier on horseback says to Levi.

Eren looked confused as Commander Woerman asked him the same question repeatedly, "Just what exactly are you, human or titan! Answer the question!"

"I'm human!" Eren finally shouted back and there was a long pause.

"So you say, very well I am left with no choice, take aim!" Woerman says and several soldiers pointed the cannons surrounding Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe is hiding behind a house, watching the drama unfold, "This will not end well" he said to himself and was ready to take action.

"Fire!" Woerman shouted as he gave the signal to fire the cannons.

As Mikasa grabbed Eren to take him over the wall, a giant blade sliced through the first incoming cannonball.

Sideswipe then skated over and blasts the remaining cannon balls out of the sky.

"Pfff, amateurs" Sideswipe said retracting his blades back into his arms.

The soldiers currently commanded by Woerman were frozen in fear, including the commander himself.

"My Go- Fire! All cannons fire at will!" Woerman shouted, but no one moved.

"Didn't you hear me?!" he shouted and Sideswipe simply skated over, "You are a real coward you know that right?!" Sideswipe shouted and Woerman's jaw dropped.

"You would attack your own troops, execute your own men! For what?! To fuel your own cowardice as well as those of others, and let me guess, you use military protocol as an excuse?!" Sideswipe spoke.

Woerman raised his blade at the metal titan, trying to protect his dignity, and the fact that what the he said was true, Woerman would rather watch others die in combat rather than let himself be put in any danger.

"Now listen here bastard! I do what I must to protect humanity, even if it means destroying three insignificant little heathens like them!" Woerman replied pointing his sword to Sideswipe's face.

This only got him on Sideswipe's bad side and earned him in a new threatening position, for as soon as he finished his retort, Sideswipe's right cybetanium blade released a mere 2 inches from Woerman's neck.

"Listen human, until you can get passed me, you aren't laying an atom on these cadets, they fought bravely and efficiently, be it for humanity, or to save their own skin like you!" Sideswipe shouted to Woerman.

The other cadets looked from the rooftop, unsure what to do.

"Stop! Please" Armin shouted to the Sideswipe and Woerman.

"Silence traitor!" Woerman shouted, "My name is Armin Arlert! I am a soldier dedicated to the restoration to humanity! And I am willing to die believing in that possibility of a better tomorrow!" Armin shouted hold his arm up to his chest proudly, with tears running down his eyes.

"Sir, the cadet makes a good-" a soldier says but is quickly interrupted by the cowardly Woerman.

"Quiet!" Woerman shouts and Sideswipe inches his blade slightly closer, barely grazing the cowardly human's neck.

Woerman raised his hand, "I wouldn't-" Sideswipe explained, Woerman was ready to run as soon the cannons fired.

As he lowered his hand, a strand sound came in the air, it was like a cannon, with a louder boom, it was a missile, and it didn't belong to Sideswipe.

A red vehicle quickly came into view, it was large with treads on each side and a cannon on top; it was a tank, specifically and M1 Abrams Tank.

The missle quickly takes out one of the cannons and the tank transforms to the horror of the humans who have just learned of these metal titans existence.

This red tank was much bigger than Sideswipe in robot mode, so big in fact, that Optimus would have to tip toe to look it in the eye.

The tank's barrel sat in the middle of its chest, and looked ready to use as if it was still in vehicular mode. Despite its red color, it had a lighter red and black camouflage pattern running across its body. A mouth plate sat over obviously its mouth revealing two yellow eyes and a white autobot insignia on the right side of its chest.

"Blam! Right on target" the autobot tank shouted, "Warpath?" Sideswipe asked looking at him.

"In the flesh baby" Warpath replied putting his arms out and slightly bowing

"How did you get here?" Sideswipe asked, "It's a long story but it involved this"

Warpath showed Sideswipe a device that looked similar to the one that brought him here, though it was more advanced, yet still broken.

"Was hiding with Ratchet and he told me to use it" Warpath said putting away the device./p

Sideswipe's eyes widened, but before he could think about it Woerman and his troops prepared to fire until a man from behind caught Woerman's hand.

This was a old yet fit man, his eyes squinted from old age, a curly gray mustache, and a bald head.

"That's enough Woerman, you really need to work on your nervous disposition" the man says, "Commander Pixis" Woerman replied in shock.

"It is alright, I've just arrived but I'm aware of our situation, especially thanks to our red titan here, or rather the cannon titan" Pixis said and pointed to Warpath.

"You know him?" Sideswipe asked Warpath, "Yup, we met on the way over here" Warpath replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear out these cadets and their titan friends, did you not notice their heartfelt solute?" Pixis explained and Armin dropped to his knees with tears of joy running down his face.

A few moments later, Sideswipe and Warpath were watching from the bottom part of the wall and looked at Pixis as he began talking to the three cadets.

"What is going through the commander's head, up there with those freaks with no bodyguards, and trusting these metal titans, ugh! How absurd!" Woerman ranted looking up at the top of the wall

"So can you do it son?" Pixis asked, "I'm not sure sir, I know as much as you about my abilities" Eren replied, "Then are you willing to?" Pixis asked.

"Yes Sir!" Eren replied.

Thanks to their heightened audio sensors, the autobots heard the entire thing, "Then let's get to it!

The plan was to use Eren's titan form to lift a massive boulder to block the breach in the wall while Sideswipe and Warpath hold back the legions of oncoming titans.

Eren rode with Sideswipe while Warpath enthusiastically carved a path for them, while several soldiers and cadets followed, though Eren didn't have much trust in their new found allies.

"I can't believe we're working with you metal titans, it's truly beneath us" Eren said.

"You're right, it is beneath us to work with a titan, such a shame you insulted yourself" Sideswipe replied jokingly, actually getting Eren to smile.

"Hmm, touché" he said, a'little surprised at the titans well thought reply.

Eren began looking at the dashboard of the titan's vehicle form, so many buttons and knobs, Eren was ready to touch them all.

"Don't even think about it" Sideswipe said, Eren ignored him and began playing Sideswipe's earth music collection the autobot had made during his time on earth./p

The first song to play was "Bad To The Bon" which really hyped up Warpath, "I love this song, yee haaa!" he shouted ad began moving faster until he finally transformed and punched an oncoming titan's head clean off, sending it flying to the top of the wall.

"Woah" Eren said, Sideswipe was not surprised, he knew how strong Warpath could get when ready.

Warpath then proceed to kick a titan in the stomach and causes it to fall over, snap another's neck, elbowing one in the face and breaking the titan's face in the process. Warpath then dolphin dives a few feet away and unleashes four of his shoulder missiles on the titans, killing the slowly regenerating titans by incinerating or completely vaporizing the neck napes.

But warpath wasn't done yet, he quickly turned to next titan, stabbed it in the nape of its neck with a cybertronian combat knife and flung it aside, mowed down another with his wrist mounted Gatling gun, and finally charged a slightly taller titan and jumped, his hand balled into a tight fist.

"Here it comes" Sideswipe said, "Ba-Ba-Ba-BLAM!" Warpath shouted as he punched the titan deep into the ground with a single punch.

"He's..He's a war machine" Eren said looking in shock, "It's what he was built for" Sideswipe explained.

As they approached the breach in the wall, Eren got out of Sideswipe and bit his hand, causing him to transform into a his Rogue Titan form, Sideswipe and Warpath began to slaughter ever titan in sight but Eren.

"He can do this" Mikasa said looking at Eren, who quickly and surprisingly, attacked her!

"Eren what's the matter with you? Snap out of it!" Mikasa pleaded as Eren continued to try to smash her with his giant fist.

Warpath saw the commotion and looked on, "Warpath! Focus!" Sideswipe shouted as he stabbed a titan.

"Mikasa! Get out of there! His titan form has more control, I need to get in close to the nape of his neck!" Armin shouted

"I won't leave him!" Mikasa shouted, she looked at Eren's crazed and bloody thirsty titan face, this wasn't Eren, and she finally moved away to let Armin do his thing.

Only now Armin was the target of Eren's rage and Eren proceeded to try to kill him.

Warpath couldn't help it anymore, he had to do something. Warpath quickly turned around and ran towards Armin and Eren.

"Warpath, what are you doing?!" Sideswipe asked, "Being an autobot!" Warpath said looking back and Sideswipe froze, "It's what the big O would have wanted!" Warpath shouted.

Sideswipe knew what he meant by the big O, Optimus Prime. He was right, Sideswipe had become so focused in being a great soldier, he'd forgotten he was an autobot one.

Warpath quickly tackled Eren and both combatants landed on their feet. "Come on big boy, let's go" Warpath said and the two engaged each other, until Warpath finally pinned Eren on a house, the latter roaring, struggling and snapping at Warpath.

"Armin! If you have a plan you better do it now!" Warpath shouted and Armin nodded. Armin quickly flew over with his 3D gear, slightly cut open the nape of the Rogue Titan's neck and spoke to Eren.

Eren! I know you're in there! Snap out of it! Remember the land outside the walls I told you about! How we promised to see them! Remember?!" Armin shouted and the Rogue Titan stopped struggling, Eren had regained control.

Sideswipe looked behind and his eyes widened, Eren was carrying the massive boulder on his back, "I knew he could do it" Sideswipe and Mikasa thought.

Sideswipe moved out of the way shooting a few more titans, until Eren finally puts the boulder in place.

The remaining titans inside the wall rush forward as Eren's titan form collapsed from exhaustion.

Warpath punched one away while Sideswipe sliced one open with his blades, but even then titans were still getting past.

Squad leader Rico Brzenka, who fed Woerman's madness in executing Eren and the other "potential threats", stabbed a titan in the eyes to prevent it from reaching Eren while Mikasa finally killed it.

Mikasa and Armin then rushed to Eren's aid and landed next to him, but were cornered by a titan as it reached down to take them.

"Eren!" Sideswipe shouted racing to save them until a quick blur of spinning blades rushed past and cleaved the titan's neck nape open.

The figure landed on the dying titan and everyone looked at him, Eren and the others looked in amazement to see the identity of the figure.

Levi had saved them just in time.

Sideswipe turned to Warpath as the red autobot tank looked up, "What is it?"

"I'm detecting several other autobots in orbit" Warpath replied

"Others?" the humans thought.

**This was a long one, but make no mistake, it wasn't easy either. Surprised I added Warpath huh? Yeah cause let's face it, we all want to see him "kick tailgate". SPOILERS, you will find out the more detailed story on how Warpath arrived in the next chapter./strong/p**

**As a man of my word, Blaster, and a few other autobots will arrive in the next chapter, and be introduced at the end of chapter 7 and throughout chapter 8**  
><strong>good day to all my loyal fans<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Eren awoke in a dark room, where light barely seeped inside. He looked around and remembered where he was: in a jail cell.

"How long have I been here?" Eren asked himself. He looked around his cell. It was large with a sense of emptiness. It's wall and floors were made of solid brick and concrete. The only thing standing between Eren and escape were the jail cell's bars and two armed guards, well that and the chains that bound him to the ground. Other than that it would have been easy.

"I wonder what happened to the others" Eren thought.

Meanwhile Armin and Mikasa were eating at local dining facility when Armin gave her the news of Eren's upcoming trial. "The trial will judge whether Eren will benefit humanity, or if he's going to be executed" Armin explained.

Mikasa raised herself from her seat and looked in shock and fear as soon as those words left Armin's lips. If this trial goes awry, this be the end of her last peace of family,possibly something more.

"Sideswipe and Warpath are also going through the trial, by choice apparently" Armin said though Mikasa didn't really care.

"Sideswipe? Do we really have to stay like this, sitting here in v-mode is giving me itchy fists" warpath plead as they waited at the front of the court house in their vehicle modes.

"Sorry big guy, but we can't just walk around while we wait for our trial, we have to wait patiently. Think of it as a trust building exercise" Sideswipe explained trying to cool Warpath's simmering impatience.

A few military police walked towards them, "Here comes trouble" Sideswipe said upon the human's approach.

"These are the so called metal titans, they just look like glorified carts" a military policemen say mockingly.

"Yeah how could these ever take down a titan?" another replied and rested his arm on Sideswipe, all the while. Warpath was losing his patience for their arrogance.

"This big one maybe, but this stylish one right here, it just seems like something those rich bastards in the inner wall would have" the second said and scratched Sideswipe's hood, ruining a small part of the paint job.

"Big! Mistake!" Sideswipe shouted and activated his stealth force weapons. The military policemen jumped back and fell to the ground as the sleek vehicle's several guns aimed at him.

"Do that again! Do that again I dare you,! I double dare mother-" Sideswipe looked closely that the military policemen had "lubricated" himself, which became even more noticeable as the yellow liquid began staining the human's clothes.

Sideswipe and Warpath laughed at the human's humiliation.

"So you're the famous metal titan's" a female voice said from a few feet away and the two autobots silenced themselves.

A young women walked over, her hair a'little wild and disorganized, and gigantic glasses sitting upon her face.; it almost reminded them of Wheeljack.

She slowly approached them and ran her hand long Sideswipe's hood, "Not bad, no doubt you're meant for speed aren't you, the wheels and your sleekness give away your whole design purpose" she said to sideswipe, ' Oh yeah, she's got Jackie's mind' Sideswipe thought.

She then turned and walked over for Warpath, "Now you interest me, you're really meant for warfare no doubt, with your big powerful cannon and your treads that could crush the toughest of opponents" she explained as she sat on top of the red tank examining him, much to his pleasure.

She hopped off and turned around to question them and question them she did..

"Do you have names? How old are you? How can you speak human so well? Is it true you can transform?" she asked quickly

"One at a time lady" Sideswipe explained as she gave a big smile, 'ok maybe she's not completely like Wheeljack'

"The name's Warpath ma'am, and the skinny guy is Sideswipe" Warpath explained and the young woman's face lit up.

"We learned your language in under 5 minutes, I'm at least 20 million years old, Sideswipe hear is slightly older.." Warpath explained before sideswipe intervened, "Warpath, I think we should wait to get to know our human friends before we give out more information" Sideswipe explained.

"Very well Sideswipe and Warpath, I shall withold my information as well, until then good luck and I look forward to working with you" the young woman said and walked off.

Sideswipe observed her closely, she had Wheeljack's style and mind, but it was a mix of Bumblebee's impressionability as well as his spark or his'heart' as humans would call it.

"Didn't you learn in basic training not to spill too much information?" Sideswipe asked, "What happened to trust exercising?" Warpath asked.

"Touche" Sideswipe replied.

An hour Eren's trial had begun, and the autobots waited impatiently, they were worried for the human called Eren. Warpath andSideswipe could see the potential Eren has as a warrior.

"what's going on in there" Warpath asked worried. "I don't know" Sideswipe replied.

"I'll use my satellite dish, signal might be rusty, but we'll catch at least a few moments" Warapth said and began rotating the satellite dish on top his vehicle mode until he finally caught something.

"You cowards, you're all cowards! If you kill me then humanity is as good dead! Put all your faith in me!" Eren shouts and there the sound of kicking and punching.

"Looks like this boy needs to be taught some manners" a voice said, it was obvious that someone was beating Eren.

"Hmmm...doesn't sound good" Sideswipe said as Warpath linked him to the communication signal.

The autobots went silent as they listened in a few more minutes, "It's our turn now" Sideswipe said and the autobots transformed into their robot modes.

"Ah it's good to stretch the legs" Warpath said stretching, "Same here" Sideswipe replied.

Sideswipe turned to the entrance of the courthouse, "Uh oh" Sideswipe said as his optics widened, realizing they were too big for the courthouse.

"Should we use our holoforms?" Warpath asked, "No, it would use up more energy than we can't afford to lose" Sideswipe replied.

"Hmm.." Warpath said putting his large fingers under his chin and thought.

A few minutes later the autobot's trial begins, with the autobts looking through open windows.

"Well then..." the judge says staring a the two metal titans.

"Sideswipe and Warpath, despite your great benefit to humanity in this last assault, you also pose a threat to humanity and have been charged for high treason for being titans..."

"Autobots you mean" Warpath asked the judge, "Excuse me?" the judge replied confused, "Sideswipe and I are proud members of the autobot army, under the leadership of Optimus Prime!" Warpath exclaimed with pride. Sideswipe couldn't help but smirk at the kid's enthusiasm.

"An army you say?" the judge asked and people in the room began to murmur and discuss the topic softly.

"Yes sir" Sideswipe replied, and what rank were you exactly?" a man asked. The man had a stern look on his face and long black hair wearing the military uniform of the Scouts; it was Captain Levi himself.

"First Lieutenant" Sideswipe replied and the murmuring grew and Levi seemed to glare a'little.

A blonde man in the same uniform steeped forward, Commander Erwin.

"If I may ask, may we get a full summary of yourselves" Erwin asked.

The autobots nodded and sideswipe went first, "My name is Sideswipe, I am second-in-command of the autobot forces on Earth. I specialize in close combat and the wielding of a blade. I serve under Optimus Prime, our great leader" Sideswipe said holding his arm to his chest.

The murming continued discussing this "autobot".

Warpath came next, "My name is Warpath, I am a proud soldier of the autobot army! Anything you can throw at me, I can take down. No challenge is too big for me!" Warpath exclaimed.

The jury looked at them, Levi seemed impressed with Warpath's pride as a soldier, which is rare for a first impression. However Levi still found him annoying because of the fact that the red tank was too loud.

"Where do you come from" Erwin asked, "Our homeworld of called Cybertron" Sideswipe said.

Once again, discussion erupted, no human had ever dream their were other worlds out there.

"Reports say you two were efffecient fighters, may I ask where did you gain your combat techniques" Levi asked.

"Through centuries of civil war. one side the, Autobots fought for freedom from a corrupt society and the Decepticons, who dreamed of tyranny,, who's faction mainly made up of some of Cybertron's greatest soldiers. scientists, and even corrupt military police" Sideswipe explained and the room listned closley.

"Civil War heroes aye, it would explain their combat skills" Levi thought to himself.

"The leader of the Decepticons was none other than Megatron, a powerful warmonger who brought war and death to countless worlds, killing all who resisted him and his merciless army of decepticons. Optimus Prime formed the autobots and led them after the disappearance of Sentinel Prime. Over matched and out numbered, we autobots were on the brink of defeat, even launching our own life giver, the All-Spark, into outerspace. Megatron pursued it, which began the turning point of the war. We autobts followed the Allspark to Earth as well and formed an alliance with their human government. However, when we recovered Sentinel, he then killed my teacher, Ironhide, my predecessor as second-in-command and betrayed the Autobots and attempted to conquer Earth. However we managed to stop him, and in the resulting final battle, won the war." Sideswipe explained and the room was quiet.

No could believed it, everyone's eyes were widened at least a'little. These metal titans, or autobts, fought a losing waqr, and won! Though what is this Earth they spoke of, and what is outerspace.

The judge regained his composure and resumed the questioning, "Warpath. you mentioned others of your kind, what do you mean by others?"

Suddenly, four balls of fire fell from the sky, blazing over the buildings and crashing to the ground causing the ground to shake on each impact.

One landed in the center of the city. As it rose from the impact it revealed as a Red and yellow robot and it looked around. It's had a similar build to soundwave, yet more "muscled and with a different head. It then transformed into a Mercedes Benz SLS and drove off towards the court house. The second landed on top on the wall. s it rose, it revealed a figure simlar to Jazz, but with a bluish grey paintjob with a red stripe The third, landed in a fountain. It was a dark blue one with what appeared to be shades over it's eyes and a few dreadlocks, yet it was smaller than Sideswipe. A bird landed on it and the dark blue autobot observes the bird, "Let's see if I can speak your language" he says and whistles to the bird and it flies off. "I hope I didn't say anything wrong" he says standing up. He looks around, "I hope we get to stay here for awhile, it seems rather nice here" he says, transforms into a dune buggy, and drives towards the meeting spot. The last one land infront of a house and a little girl walks out/ This autobot is white and red with a blue visor over it's eyes wit red cross on it's shoulders. As the robot begins to walk away, the little girl says, "Are you a sky titan?" she asks. Her parents run out and pick her up, "Oh my God sweet heart are you alright" the little girl's father asks. The autobot meanwhile hides behind another house, not wanting to frighten the human family. He transforms into an ambulance and drives off.

As the people in the courtroom exited it to see what was going on, the new autobots approach them. The bluish gray one stops infront of Sasha and it transforms, revealing it's impressive robot form. the others soon followed suit revealing themselves to the humans.

The bluish gray autobot leaned down and looked closley at Sasha and she faints, "So these are the lifeforms we're supposed to protect...Are they all like this?" he asks

**We that was chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it, Yes Blaster is in this Chpater if you payed close attention. Sludge will not appear until much later in the story. Also, I want to do a Halo/ transformers crossover and I want to hear your thoughts on it. Leave some feedback, share with your friends if you want and have a nice day.**

**P.S. There will be a Christmas present for you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's the end of days! Balls of fire rain down from the sky! Titans forming from them!" a citizen shouted as the people within the wall began panicking.

"Everyone relax, they're friends" Sideswipe said trying to calm everyone. "There's to much chaos, you, Levi is it, I need you to take a team and rally the citizens and calm them" Sideswipe ordered and Levi stood defiantly, his stern glare locked on the metal titan.

"I don't recall you ever capable of giving orders" Levi replied and turned to a group of soldiers, "you four come with me" Levi said and they took off. Sideswipe was annoyed with this human, his stern look and tone reminded him of Optimus, yet it didn't. It was very confusing, Levi reminded him of someone else too, someone long dead.

"And may we ask who you are exactly" Erwin asked turning towards these new autobots; the red Mercedes stepped forward.

"The name's Blaster, Master Blaster, comin' at ya from Cybertron to Earth, how y'all doin?" he said kneeling and holding out his hand for a handshake, which Erwin nervously obliged.

No one had seen such an attitude from any being before, so positive, so innocent, so kind. He seemed less of a threat than Warpath and Sideswipe due to his happy go lucky nature.

Hanji, interested in these new metal titans, "And who is this fine young lady" Blaster complimented as he stood back upright.

Hanji stopped dead in her tracks and blushed, no one complimented her that way before.

"Will you stop flirting with the native Blaster" the dark blue Jazz modeled autobot said.

"And you are?" Hanji asked, "Smokescreen ma'am" he replied and stiffened up.

At first sight, they could tell Smokescreen was a young soldier. He stayed formal to strangers, yet acted casual around his colleagues.

"Smokescreen eh? What are your talents?" Hanji asked, everyone else listened.

Smokescreen stiffened and answered and broke down the question in a proper manner.

"I am an elite guard cadet, serving under Optimus Prime, specialize in escape artistry and sharp shooting" he explained.

The humans looked at Smokescreen confused, they had never heard such a word.

"You know like this" Smokescreen finished as he activated a small rocket on his shoulder and launched it. Like a bullet, it ricocheted from a shops sign, evn bouncing on concrete and finally colliding with and destroy ing a fountain's statue.

"Whoopsy" Smokescreen said worryingly rubbing the back of his head.

Levi returned to see the fountain destroyed, he angrily turned to the autobots, as he hated a mess.

"Which one of you did this?!" he shouted and Smokescreen slowly and nervously raised his hand. Levi simply sighed and regained his composure, "Some ally to humanity" Levi mumbled.

Levi then turned to the last two autobots, "And what about you lot, care to break anything else along with your friends?" he asked.

The ambulance nervously stepped forward and twirled his fingers as he spoke. Despite his nervousness, he was actually Optimus' height!

"I'm First Aid sir, I don't want to be a harm or a burden on anyone, my duty lies with the ill. I'm simply here to make the sick and injured feel well, be it my fellow autobots, or human allies" he explained.

Everyone froze, was this titan trying to fool someone, or was he truly a soft hearted medic. If he was the latter, then he was nowhere as close as threat as the others.

"Name's Beachcomber man, hows it going?" the blue dune buggy said.

"And again, what is your specialty, any special combat skills?" Erwin asked, "I don't do anything special I'm just a geologist man" Beachcomber explained and everyone gave a confused look, geologist wasn't a word commonly used there.

"You know, I study rocks, minerals, the Earth its self man!" Beachcomber explained, a'little frustration is his voice.

"Seems pretty useless it sounds like" a military policemen says, and Beachcomber, as well as Hanji turned toward him in annoyance with wide eyes of anger.

She then runs over to him and grabs the military policemen by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, "It's one of the most important jobs in a society! You have to know the area of which you live and what it contains!" she shouted.

"See man, thank you!" Beachcomber exclaimed.

Moments later after the introductions, the humans returned to the courtroom to make their decisions. Meanwhile the autobots had a matter of their own to discuss.  
>"When did you guys get here?" Warpath asked the new autobots.<p>

"We were stationed on Earth's moon after the Chicago incident, after Optimus sent his signal, we used our a small starship to find somewhere else to inhabit, however, there were some, problems" Smokescreen explained.

"What do you mean" Sideswipe asked.

"As we searched for a new home, we've come across alien colonies, dead ones, each one recent and was an energon hot spot" Smokescreen continued.

"Cons?" Warpath asked, " No, this job was clean, and the energon was throughly harvested, and here's the kicker, if it were cons, there would be patrols there guarding the site. Every planet we reached, each population was extinguished and abandoned, a few pieces of technology taken" Smokescreen explained.

"What do you know of the tech?" Sideswipe asked and Smokescreen held out a human sized cybertronian gun, "Our guess is, whoever is doing this is hunting for cybertronian tech, and not only that..." Blaster projected an image of a dead autobot protoform, missing it's spark, " ...but cybertronians as well" First Aid concluded.

Sideswipe thought back for an explanation, then he came to a logical one.

"It was Lockdown, it had to be" Sideswipe said, "No, I know Lockdown's handiwork, he's brutal, but subtle" Warpath explained.

"How do you know?" Sideswipe asked, "I had been in charge of locating Lockdown before my duties were shifted to Earth" Warpath explained and Sideswipe nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, whoever did this was a sadistic killer, who killed just for the fun of it, and these killings were recent, as you told me earlier, Lockdown is Earth, he couldn't done this" Warpath explained.

Sideswipe looked closely at the image of the dead autobot and noticed something, it's left leg was missing, a result from a burn from a chemical, maybe acid. Sideswipe analyzed what weapons were capable of doing such damage, then it struck him.

"See the left leg, it's melted" Sideswipe said pointing, "Yeah so?" Blaster asked, "Sooo, we can at least figure out the murder weapons, that way we can analyze who uses them" Sideswipe explained. "Anyways, it was made possibly by an acid pellet" Sideswipe explained.

"Yes of course, acid pellet are used to disable opponents, slowly crippling the victim..." First Aid explained, "... long enough for the killer to finish him" Sideswipe finished.

"Whoever is behind this is more dangerous than what eve we face here, we have to keep this on the down low" Smokescreen explained and they all nodded.

"Where is your ship now?" Sideswipe asked, "In orbit, piloted by a engineer drone" Smokescreen explained.

"Contact the ship, tell the drone to have it moved to safer location, this planet's moon perhaps" Sideswipe ordered and Smokescreen nodded.

A human messenger stepped outside, "We have your verdict, and you will be allowed to live, however you will be passed on to the Scouts for service you indeed mean to serve humanity" the messenger said and ran back inside.

"Doesn't mean..." Warpath asked, "Yup, we're back in the fight" Sideswipe said with smile.

"Yes!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air.

Meanwhile in space, just outside of the planet's orbit, a large, black and purple warship approached.

Inside, a female transformer sat on a thrown-like, control seat. Shadows hid her image, revealing only slender her legs and devious, purple eyes.

A blue mercenary bot approached her, "Mistress, we've detected autobot life signatures, one being the autobot second in command, Sideswipe" the mercenary reported.

The ship commander's grip on her seat clenched and clawed from excitement. "Sideswipe...darling" she said, revealing a fanged grin.

**Yes I know CH 8 was more focused on the autobots, but I needed it to help characterization.**

**Let me know what you think of this new autobot team, and who is this mysterious killer, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Anyway, Good day and night, and ...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

"We gotta clean this whole place?! We'll be dead by then!" Smokescreen shouted.

Since the trial, this new team of autobots have been placed under Levi's command, and they have just learned of one of the most daunting tasks they've ever received, cleaning Levi's sector.

"You'll clean it and that's final" Levi said and even handed Smokescreen a bucket and a mop.

Smokescreen lifted up the cleaning objects and he quaked with anger. This human was insane!

Beachcomber then quickly walked over to calm his young friend, "Easy Smokescreen, you just gotta let this go man" he said.

Beachcomber turned to see the humans yanking several vines and weeds from the wall, killing the plants.

"No don't that! You'll kill them you fascists!" he shouted as he ran over to them.

"So?" one scout, "So! These are innocent living thin seeking out a living man!" Beachcomber argued.

"Do any of you metal titans taking anything seriously?" Petra asked with a smile.

"Oh we do, we just have different ways of expressing it" Warpath said moving old debris from the squads base of operations, a.k.a, an abandoned cathedral.

"I see" Petra replied and continued to sweep her assigned area of cleaning.

"I can't believe it. We're actually working with titans" Eren thought to himself. Eren had never expected he would be on the same squad of a titan, let alone fighting with one. But alas, they seemed to be the only ones that trusted him other than Mikasa and Armin.

A few minutes later, Levi walked over for inspection, "You! Get back to scrubbing down that wall!" he shouted to Smokescreen "You! Pathwarp or whatever the hell, move those rocks to their designated area!" Levi shouTed To WarpaTh, even Though The red Tank wasn'T even finished. Levi moved over to Sideswipe's area, "You actually did a decent job" he said and Sideswipe felt impressed, "but decent isn't perfect, sweep the area again" Levi ordered and Sideswipe tilted his head in frustration. Beachcomber's area was full of plants in vaces which he had put there himself. He had cleaned everything except removed left over weeds and vines.

"What is this?!" Levi was in serious anger. This metal titan really half assed it!

"This is a plant habitat man!" Beachcomber exclaimed and an argument ensued.

"This is filthy!" Levi replied.

"Thats just like, you're opinion man!" Beachcomber replied

"Do you mind doing as you're told!" Levi replied

"Yes, I do mind 'cause this aggression will not stand man!" Beachcomber replied.

Sideswipe shook his head as he continued to clean, "Where's First Aid when you need him?" he thought.

"So you named them?" First Aid asked. First Aid and Blaster were assigned to Hanji's unit of study since Blaster was an intelligence officer and First Aid a scientist.

The two autobots observed the prisoners of war, captive titans. Each titan had a large grin their face, however differed in size. Bean being a 7 meter, and Sonny being a 4 meter class titan.

"Yes, Sonny and Bean, the darlings" Hanji said.

First Aid and Blaster looked at each other in confusion, they weren't expecting to hear darling.

"I thought you humans were at war with titans?" Blaster asked, "Yes, but I find titans fascinating, a rare quality among my compatriots" Hanji replied.

First Aid found that an admirable quality, as well as a relatable one. He had always been the black sheep of his faction because he never wanted to fight, at least not physically. He cared for all life, even the bad. At one point, he even healed a decepticon covertly, believing it is a medics job to heal all the sick and wounded. This caused the decepticon to actually change sides, along with the fact that First Aid managed to talk the 'con into it. First Aid was quite the negotiator.

First Aid carefully examined the captive titans with a sickened "stomach". Each titan was tied and chained the ground, and each limb had several gigantic pin shoved into them. It was as if they had been crucified to the ground.

"Can we go for a walk, i can't look at this" he said holding his hand over his mouth plate.

"Why? Squeamish?" Blaster asked jokingly, "No just disgusted"

"Fine then" Hanji said and signaled the two autobots to follow her.

"I have so much To ask you about your kind" she said in excitement.

"What would you like to know?" Blaster asked.

Hanji took out her notebook filled with a list of questions for them.

"How do you transform in these objects and why?" Hanji asked as she looked at her list.

"Well, we used these vehicles as disguises, now we just as transportation" Blaster explained.

"So they're like moving clothes?" Hanji asked with interest.

"Spot on"

"Amazing, and how do you transform?" Hanji asked.

"The metals that make up our body, which is linked with our Transformation cogs allow us to scan electrical objects and take their forms" First Aid answers.

"Incredible!" Hanji exclaimed as he jotted down the answers

Meanwhile, Sideswipe was observing a big open space and thought about his days on Cybertron before the war. He used to train a courtyard just like this one with a special friend of his, one whom he misses very much.

**Flashback:**

Wrist blades clashed with sword, sparks flew through the air. Sideswipe spun around and kicked his combatant in the stomach, her to stumble back and fall.

"Your getting sloppy Flamewar" Sideswipe said as he helped Flamewar up.

"Whatever" she said with a smile.

Flamwar had a black paintjob and was very slim. Her paint job was black with red flames as well as her arms. She had big blue eyes with a face what would considered my cybertronian and even human standards, beautiful.

Flamewar was Sideswipe's best friend, and could've been something more. They had trained and worked together for so long, they seemed inseparable.

"So, you're getting drafted?" Flamewar asked as they resumed their sparing match.

"Yup, I go to boot camp in a few days" Sideswipe answers as he throws a punch, Flamewar flips him over and puts him in a lock.

"Aw, you're leaving little ol' me by myself" Flamewar teased, only for Sideswipe to break loose and he puts her in a headloche, "Little ol' you can handle herself" he replied and Flamewar chuckled.

Next thin he knew, Sideswipe was on his back pinned to the ground. "That's right" Flamewar said and she leaned in close to her partner. Their eyes locked on each other, as if they were staring into eachother's sparks.

"I hope I'm not interupting" an old voice said and the young bots looked up.

"Master Yoketron!" they said and stood up quickly.

"Greeting my students" Yoketron replied.

Yoketron was an old 'bot. He had a bronze paint job and a samurai like helmet. He had a short whisker like mustache and a decent build for someone his age.

"Sideswipe, step forward" he says and Sideswipe skates forward and kneels, "As a show of good faith for your new opportunity, I present you with these" he said and he handed Sideswipe brand new swords, he cybertanium swords.

Sideswipe was joyous and humbled, "Thank you Master" Sideswipe said and Yoketron smiled. Sideswipe even hugged Yoketron, and Yoketron shocked for a moment, gladly returned it.

Yoketron essentially adopted Sideswipe when the young warrior was a sparkling, and he raised Sideswipe into the warrior he is now.

"I'll miss you old man" Sideswipe said, "likewise young one" Yoketron said with a heartfelt smile and walked back into his temple, leaving Sideswipe and Flamewar alone.

The two young bots discussed old times and how much they'd miss each other until that fateful moment, the promise Sideswipe never forgot.

"Sideswipe, can you promise me something?" Flamewar asked.

"What?"

"Promise you'll come back to me"

Sideswipe's eye widened and he smiled, "I promise"

The two young bots leaned in close. Flamewar put her arms around Sideswipe and they finally kissed.

**End of Flashback**

"Flamewar, I do miss you" Sideswipe said. Suddenly Warpath came running over, "Sideswipe we got trouble!" Warpath said.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, the science division had a serious mishap though" Warpath said.

**Well, a new year and a new chapter, hope you liked it, leave feedback. Happy New Years**

**Also! Check out my new story Halo-bots, a crossover of Halo and Transformers!**

**Happy New Years Peoples and have a nice day!**


End file.
